The Hiatus/Transcript
Disney XD person: Your friend... (title card appears on screen) ...the hiatus. We all love cartoons, but why are there times where you're not watching new cartoons? (cut to a scene of Sylvia at the beach) Does it have to do with the tides? (cut to an image of Wander and Sylvia in the torture room) Is the network punishing you for that negative post on Tumblr, Billy? (cut to an image of a Tumblr post) That's right. We all read that, Billy. No. (cut to a shot of the title screen) It's because quality cartoons take an obscenely long time to make. That's why we have (cut to a screen showing the definition of "hiatus") hiatuses. (cut to Hater writing on paper) So, what makes the process so long anyway? I'm glad I asked. (cut to a screen saying "The Production Team") First, the production crew sets the schedule (cut to a schedule) they foolishly hope the artists will adhere to. (cut to a screen with the words "The Writers") Then, the writers retreat to their word laboratory where they spend two days eating lunch and making Star Wars references. And occasionally coming up with cartoon ideas. (cut to the script of the episode "The Big Day") One brave writer condenses those ideas into an outline that goes to... (cut to a shot of the executives, with the words "The Executives" on screen) the executives who give notes, (the shot of the writers appears onscreen) allowing the writers to (cut to the script) lay their souls bare on the page, crafting an exquisitely perfect script, to which (cut to a shot of the executives) the executives give more notes. (cut to a shot of the writers) Then, the writers record (cut to a shot of the cast, with the words "The Cast" onscreen) the cast, the people you've actually heard of. (cut to a shot of the writers) The writers team with those handsome and noble souls, (cut to a shot with the producers and directors, with words on screen saying "The Producers/Directors") the producers and directors, to hand out the scripts to the stalwart (cut to a shot of the storyboarders with text saying "The Storyboarders") storyboarders, who turn it into, well, (cut to a storyboard) a storyboard. (cut to a shot with the producers and directors, with words on screen saying "The Producers/Directors") The producers and directors review the work of (cut to a shot of the storyboarders with text saying "The Storyboarders") the storyboarders, and then pitch the board to (cut to a shot of the executives) the executives, who give notes. Meanwhile, (cut to a shot of the designers) the designers actually have to figure out what the stupid-- I mean-- stupidly brilliant ideas will look like as a show! That means (cut to a character design of Hater) character design, (cut to a background from "The Big Day") background design, (cut to a figure of Hater shooting Wander) prop design, (cut to a a group of finished shots from the episode) color scripts, (cut to a color model of Hater inside a gold piece of metal clothing) color models, (cut to a finished background from the episode) and background paint. (cut to a shot of the torture room) While backgrounds develop beautifully-rendered images to be (cut to the same background with multiple character renderings shown) covered up with silly cartoon guys, (cut to a shot of the writers) The writers team with those handsome and noble souls, (cut to a shot with the producers and directors, with words on screen saying "The Producers/Directors") the directors, producers, (cut to a shot of the writers) and writers work with (cut to a shot of the editors) the editors, to turn (cut to the storyboard) the storyboard into a kinda-living, sorta-breathing animatic to show to... (cut to a shot of the executives) the executives. Who think everything is great and throw a party! Just kidding. (cut to another shot of the executives) They give notes. After all that is done, (cut to a shot of the production team) the production crew ships everything that's been done so far (cut to the Ireland portion of the map) to the mythical kingdom of Ireland. To (cut to a shot of the animators) the animators who make it, you know, a cartoon. The animators get notes from... (cut to a shot of the producers and directors) the producers and directors! Bet you didn't see that coming. (cut to an animated clip of "The Big Day") With animation in hand, they work with (cut to a shot of the editors) the editors to lock picture, call retakes, and (cut to a shot of the executives) get notes. The (cut to a shot of the animators) animators and (cut to a shot of the retakers) the retakers address the notes. (cut to a shot of the producers and directors) Meanwhile, the producers and directors work (cut to a shot of the musicians and sound effecticians) these chummy fellas to make the cartoon sound as good as it looks. (cut to a shot of the writers) The writers and (cut to a shot of the cast) the cast pick up new lines, while (cut to a shot of the producers and directors) the producers and directors (cut to an animation of Hater) take the footage from (cut to a shot of the animators) the animators (cut to a shot of the retakers) and the retakers to give notes to the (cut to a shot of the musicians and sound effecticians) musicians and the sound effecticians, after which (cut to a shot of the producers and directors) the producers and directors work with (cut to a shot of the mixer) the mixer and put together the materials from (cut to a shot of the writers) the writers, (cut to a shot of the cast) the cast, (cut to a shot of the storyboarders) the storyboarders, (cut to a shot of the designers) the designers, (cut to a shot of the editors) the editors, (cut to a shot of the animators) the animators, (cut to a shot of the retakers) the retakers, (cut to a shot of the musicians and sound effecticians) the musician and the sound effectician, (cut to a shot of the executives) the executives are happy. And after (cut to text saying "1 year") a short year and (cut to text saying "3 months") three months, (cut to a shot of the production team), the production crew delivers the grob-darn show to (cut to the Disney XD logo) the network, (cut to a shot of the production team) and the (a slideshow of shots of each image previously seen in the video is shown) whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooole thing starts over again. Phew! And that's just for one eleven-minute cartoon. (cut to the definition of "hiatus") That's why we have "hiatuses", so American's most valuable commodity, (cut to the series' logo) cartoon makers, don't collapse from exhaustion into their surprisingly large action figure collections. (video ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Shorts transcripts